


The I'm Dating A Novak Brother Club

by DeanAfterDark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan is a Winchester, Adam is a brat, Caring John Winchester, Comedy, Embarrassment, F/F, Gay, Gen, Human Castiel, Human Gabriel, Human Lucifer, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, John hopes they use protection, Lucifer is Mentioned, M/M, Mary Winchester Lives, Micheal is mentioned, Nicknames, Non-Hunter Winchesters, Parent John Watson, Romantic Comedy, Teasing, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark





	The I'm Dating A Novak Brother Club

"Where's Dean??" John asked as he stepped into the living room  
"He's upstairs with Cas" Mary says and then kisses her husband  
"Doing you know what!!" Adam says wiggling his eye brows  
"Adam!!" Mary snaps at him shutting him up  
"Well i hope they use protection!!" John says with a laugh and turns towards the kitchen  
"Honey!! Sam and Gabe are in there working on a project!!" Mary Says  
"Oh there working all right!! On each other!!" Adam says with a laugh  
"ADAM!!" Mary shouts at her youngest but this time he gets up and follows them into the kitchen  
where once in the kitchen they find Sam and Gabe making out ice cream on there faces some papers form school spread out over the table  
"Ahem!!" John says trying to suppress a laugh  
"Oh dad!!...Your home!!" Sam says red faced and trying to act like what just happened didn't happen  
"Hello Mr Winchester!!" Gabe says licking some ice cream off of Sam's face trying not to hide what just happened  
"Oh!! Sam and Gabe sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Adam says

"Shut up brat!!" Sam shouts eyes squinted  
'Yeah shut up!!" Gabe adds and then licks some more ice cream off of Sam's face making him blush  
"First comes love then comes marriage then comes Gabe pushing a baby carriage!!" Adam continues tauntingly  
"How about i tell them about what i saw you and Mike doing!!" Sam says a smirk on his face  
"You wouldn't!!" Adam says glaring as John and Mary stare in confusion  
"Why what did he do??" John asks  
"Nothing!!" Adam snaps  
"Or!! How about those texts you sent Lucifer!!" Sam adds  
Adam gets wide eyes "No!! You wouldn't!!" He says  
"Oh But he would!!" Gabe says licking more ice cream off Sam's face  
"What texts Adam??" Mary asks her son arms crossed  
Adam looks at everyone trying to find the words to say before he runs out of the room  
"What was that all about??" Dean asks as he and Cas enter the kitchen  
John turns around and Dean and Cas stop in place  
"Oh dad your home!!" Dean says as he and Cas's faces become red  
"Don't worry!! I didn't hear or see anything!!" John says  
"Oh thank god!!" Dean and Cas say at the same time sighing as John shakes his head laughing  
"So what was that all about with Adam??" Dean asks as he takes a soda out of the fridge  
"Well Adam was being mean to me and Gabe!! So i threatened to tell mom and dad that i saw him and Mike cuddling and kissing and also about those gooey romantic texts that he sent Lucifer" Sam says and then licks some ice cream off his spoon  
"Oh thank god!!" Mary says as she falls against a wall making everyone look at her brows furrowed  
"Thank god what??...Mom!! Did you seriously think that Adam and Micheal were having sex!! and that Adam was sexting Lucifer!! Oh please!! Adam doesn't know the first thing about sex!! He doesn't even know how to grab onto" Deann continues only to be cut off by his father and his "I will cut you if you go any father" Glare  
"Sorry!!" Dean says and then sits down at the kitchen table next to Cas  
And then Adam reappears in the kitchen  
"So whats this i hear about you and the youngest Novak brothers??" John asks his youngest son  
"Oh my god!!" Adam says as he sits down at the kitchen table face dark red  
"You know you gotta pick one son!! You can't just lead them both on like that!!" John says  
"I know!! I know!! Both of those events were months apart!!....I'm going out with Lucifer!!" Adam says the last part quietly  
"Welcome to the club!!!" Gabe says as he launches himself out of his chair and hugs Adam tight  
"What club??" Adam, Dean, Sam, John, and Mary ask all at once  
"The 'I'm dating a Novak brother club!!' Were all in it!!" Gabe says and looks at Sam. Dean, Cas, and Adam  
"Oh joy!!" Adam tries to say sarcastically but sounds like he really means it  
"Oh goody goody!! I can make t-shits and sweat shirts, and pencils, and pins,and bracelets!!" Oh it ill be so much fun!!" Gabe says overly happy  
"Ok Gabe!! You have fun with that!!" Dean says  
"I will!!" Gabe responds!!"  
"Uh Gabe!! Could you let me go!!" Adam asks  
"Sorry Adam bear!!" Gabe says and lets Adam go his face becoming red at the nickname  
"Oh i'm sorry!! Is only Lucifer allowed to call you that??" Gabe asks Adam's face getting redder  
"Oh!! Adam's boyfriend has a nick name for him!!" Dean says teasingly Adam's face even redder  
"Does Adam have a nick name for his boyfriend??" Sam asks  
"Yes he does!! Wanna hear it!!" Gabe asks  
"YES!!!" Dean, Sam, Cas, John, and Mary all say at once  
"MOM!! DAD!!" Adam begs his face now a very bright shade of red  
Buy they don't listen to him  
"What is it??" They all asks  
"Luci Wuci!!" Gabe says and buries his head in his hands  
"Oh Adam!! Were sorry!! it's just this is your first boyfriend!! And your the youngest!!" John says  
"Its ok!! I'm sorry for freaking out!!" Adam says  
"It ok!!" Mary says  
they all just sit there for a minuet in silence before Mary speaks up again  
"So Adam when are you gonna bring you boyfriend over for dinner??" Mary asks  
"MOM!!!" Adam shouts his face now bright red again  
THE END


End file.
